Что скрывается в твоих мыслях?
by PrinceBlya
Summary: Мини-зарисовка, нет ничего такого, просто скажем так, одна сцена за кулисами.


Название: Что скрывается в твоих мыслях?  
Автор: Ichirin_no_Hana  
Категория/Рейтинг: G, мини  
Жанр: Vignette  
Пары/Персонажи: - Ренджи/Орихиме  
Статус: - закончен  
Предупреждение: -Заказывали редкий пейринг? Получайте.  
Содержание: - Мини-зарисовка,  
Дисклеймер: - все персы принадлежат их создателям, я отвечаю лишь за свой бред.  
От автора: - Бред. Но мне нравится. Именно то, что я и хотел. Не будет вам любви. Я на это не способен

Когда я смотрю на тебя, я удивляюсь, как ты можешь быть такой сильной. Ведь я вижу тебя хрупкой девочкой, которая вот-вот сломается от жестокости, вечной борьбы, у тебя наверняка нет больше сил… Хотя нет, я вижу перед собой маленького котенка. Он просит пригреть себя, приласкать, обратить на него внимания. Но его игнорируют. Поэтому для него мир жестко. Это ты. Маленькая, бедная девочка, как же тяжело тебе, тебя почти никто не знает. Никто не понимает тебя, тебя просто игнорируют. А ведь ты хочешь помочь всем, твоя кристально чистая душа рвется на помощь каждому, кто ее просит. И ты всегда отзываешься.  
Во что же ты втянута? Везде кровь и слезы, а ты стойко это выдерживаешь. Хотя во всем этом смешана и твоя кровь и твои слезы. Ты больше всех стремишься помочь, хотя знаешь, что почти все бесполезно. Все что ты можешь, лишь поддерживать жизни своих друзей. Ты считаешь себя обязанной следовать за ними. Ты готова ради них отдать свою жизнь. И всю свою силу.  
Только вот когда ты рядом со всеми, на тебя никто не обращает внимания. Ты словно часть интерьера, декорация. И только когда ты исчезаешь, все суетятся. Где же ты?  
А когда ты поняла что можешь что-то… Ты, не раздумывая, побежала за всеми, в пучину бед, несчастий. Но что ты можешь… Ты всего лишь маленькая девочка, слабенький котенок, промокший под дождем, и пытается найти теплое местечко.  
Ты чувствуешь себя счастливой, когда находишься в их окружении. Ты смеешься, живешь, дышишь полной грудью. Но как только ты остаешься одна, черная тень накрывает твои мысли. Ты боишься одиночества. Ты хорошо познала дружбу с одиночеством, и больше не хочешь этого. Когда я рядом с вами, я отчетливо это вижу.  
Возможно, я пытаюсь даже найти что-то родственное в тебе. Мы чем-то похожи. Ведь я тоже бегу за своими друзьями в огонь и в воду. Как бы опасно это ни было, как бы страшно ни было видеть все это, я иду.  
Для тебя и для меня друзья самое важное, что есть в наших жизнях. С недавних пор друзей стало так же мало, как если бы нам не хватало воздуха. Мы все были подавлены утратами в жизни, но все старались быть сильными. Даже ты страдала, когда умирал ни в чем не повинный человек. Ты до сих пор не перестаешь меня удивлять. Странная девочка. Ты очень добрая и нежная со всеми, но себя не жалеешь, ты выжимаешь себя до опустошения.  
И когда я смотрю на тебя, в те короткие моменты что мы видимся, я понимаю, насколько сложную дорогу ты выбрала. И на сколько полна решимости, чтобы преодолеть все преграды к достижению цели. Ты редко даешь себе отдохнуть. И ты постоянно в чем-то сомневаешься, на твоем лице часто можно уловить задумчивость. Я понятия не имею, о чем ты можешь думать, я слишком мало тебя знаю. Но когда я вижу тебя такой, мне становится не по себе, потому что я вижу, как ты страдаешь. Ты страдаешь за что, чтобы быть сильной.  
Как и сейчас. Ты выжимаешь и себя улыбку, надеваешь фальшивую маску, играешь роль. Сегодня тебе плохо, ты весь день метаешь смешанные со страхом задумчивые взгляды на всех своих друзей. Словно вот-вот что-то случится плохое. Как будто ты совершила ошибку и не знаешь, как ее исправить. Или боишься, что кто-то о чем-то узнает. О какой-то твоей тайне.  
Мы оба хотим стать сильными. Не по причине властолюбия, нет. Просто у каждого из нас есть кто-то очень близкий, кто нам безумно дорог. И хочется стать сильным именно ради него, ради этого человека, чтобы возможно было его защитить. Будучи слабыми даже близко мы не смогли бы находиться рядом с дорогими нашим сердцам людьми.  
Видимо я слишком засмотрелся на тебя. Ты заметила это, смутилась. Ты похожа на ребенка, которого застукали в момент, когда он тайно таскал конфеты из вазы. Быстро бьется сердце, а в голове роются тысячи мыслей, перемешиваются друг с другом, и ты теряешь нить, по которой могла бы прийти к концу. Но твои мысли так и не закончены. Им помешал я.

- Абарай-сан, что-то нет так? – Ты подняла на меня свои большие серые глаза, слегка покраснела на щеках. Ты испугалась, что я о чем-то догадался? О чем же ты думала, мне было бы интересно. Ведь если посудить, тебя толком никто не знает.  
-Нет… Нет, ничего… – Поспешно ответил я. Ты тут же отпустила голову, и длинные волосы завесили твое лицо. Все же ты не создана для битв. Ведь даже имя твое означает Принцесса…


End file.
